


Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back

by yayenchan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prostate Milking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan
Summary: Gavin ran a hand down his face as he leaned on the break room’s table the cup of coffee cooling in front of him. This has to stop. He has been having nightmares…no…wet dreams about Nines and Connor, out of all people. He was losing sleep because of it, waking up in the dead of the night, sweating and panting with the images of those two, kissing and touching each other. All of it so vivid and fresh in his sleep deprived mind that if he closed his eyes, he could still see it."Why watch if you can join instead?"
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back

**Author's Note:**

> It's DONE! AAAAAAAAAAA!
> 
> Enjoy ;3

Gavin ran a hand down his face as he leaned on the break room’s table the cup of coffee cooling in front of him. This has to stop. He has been having nightmares…no…wet dreams about Nines and Connor, out of all people. He was losing sleep because of it, waking up in the dead of the night, sweating and panting with the images of those two, kissing and touching each other. All of it so vivid and fresh in his sleep deprived mind that if he closed his eyes, he could still see it.

The DPD was aware that those two share a bond, but they can’t fool a detective like Gavin Reed. Their bond was more intimate than being from the same android series.

The minute touches and heated glances the two androids threw each other when they think no one was looking. The way they often interface with touches that were a little too sensual for friendly or brotherly affection. But what actually took the cake, is THAT one instance he inadvertently walked into. They were kissing behind the precinct. It couldn’t get more obvious than that!

He kept it bottled up, of course. It was none of his business what his handsome android coworkers are up to. He’s okay with androids now and that brought up feelings that he had denied for some time since he first met Connor.

It’s just…the two of them having the same face and looking at each other so sexually, brought about fantasies that a 16-year old horny Gavin fantasized about. It’s just…it was all so…erotically forbidden that it tickled his need for sexual fulfillment. But he blames it all on the fact that he hadn’t had any relief as of late and when he saw the two of them that night. Gavin had run to the men’s bathroom, cock hard planning to relieve himself to the fap material he had just seen.

He entered a stall and relieved himself while imagining himself in between them, moaning out their names unconsciously as he came. It was still so fresh and he wanted more which made him rub out another one. It was late in the night so he was positive that no one would have caught him, yet at the very edges of his consciousness after his second release he thought he heard the door open and close. He didn’t pay it any mind as there were no rumors circling around so he set it aside.

But since then, every night he keeps dreaming of them. It’s been a week. He’s been contemplating to go to his usual haunt and drag someone back home with him or even just allow someone to take him at the back of an alley and dick him senseless. He was too sexually frustrated to care. He sighed shaking his head to dispel the thought and sipped on his coffee, closing his eyes at the taste, hoping for the sweet ambrosia to wake him up for another day.

“Detective.”

Gavin flinched, almost spitting out his coffee when the two androids appeared at the break room’s doorway. He coughed wiping his mouth, “There goes my peace and quiet. What the hell do you two want?”

They were wearing identical smirks and there was a glint in their eyes that Gavin narrowed his eyes at.

Nines approached hands behind him, steel blue eyes looking him up and down. “We couldn’t help picking up on your vitals and we just got concerned of your well-being.” He said conversationally while circling around behind him at an acceptable distance.

Connor nodded leaning on the table holding Gavin’s gaze, “We understand that work has been very hectic for all of us. You haven’t had much sleep.”

Gavin blinked at them and scoffed, what are they on about. Damn these two and their scanners. “Why do you care, dipshits?”

“On the contrary,” Nines purred making Gavin look over his shoulder, his guard up as he doesn’t like his back exposed like this specially with him feeling vulnerable. “We couldn’t help noticing that you have been watching us very intently these past few days, detective.”

Connor chuckled, leaning his head on his hand to observe the blush Gavin could feel was creeping up his cheeks. “You see, we overheard you ‘jokingly’ mentioning to Officer Chen that you wanted to watch us doing what you think we were doing with each other.”

“So what?”

Connor gave him a scolding look, like he was saying that he shouldn’t lie. “Our vitals said that you were telling her the truth. Knowing how you would normally react, we let you be for a time.”

“Until I got curious,” Nines leaned closer to Gavin’s ear making him jump to the side to glare at his partner only to see the mischievous smile on the android’s lips, “That’s why we let you see us kissing behind the precinct two days ago.”

These two--Gavin blushed opening and closing his mouth but no sound nor excuse came out.

Seeing the blush on the detective’s face, Connor smiled as he toyed with Gavin’s cup twirling his fingers on the rim, “It seems that we were right and it has been causing you distress.”

Gavin was frozen in place, his body unwilling to move. He knows what they were hinting at…

Nines leaned forward whispering in his ear, “Why watch when you can join in?”

Gavin slapped a hand on his ear and growled at the android who stepped back.

Connor smiled sweetly at him, the same innocent look that he gives the rest of the people in the precinct. A smile Gavin swore to himself he will not get tricked by, “If you’d like we can demonstrate exactly how we do it at the privacy of your home.”

Gavin looked around trying to find an out, but no one was listening in which was a blessing and a curse. It was still early in the morning so only Hank and him were the humans around the area because of these two’s pestering to be on time.

Multiple thoughts of what they would do to him in the privacy of his home invaded his mind which made Gavin become redder in the face, his cock twitching in response to the mental images.

Nines sighed that made the detective look back at him. “We are very much interested in involving you is what we’re trying to say. But…we respect your decision if you don’t want to. Consent is important for what we have in mind. If you think you will not be able to handle taking two at once or—”

Gavin jolted from his shock and growled at them, “Don’t fucking put words in my mouth! Don’t underestimate me. I…” he cleared his throat, turning his face away, and mumbled “I can handle the both of you.”

Connor giggled, “We don’t doubt that, detective. We would like to alleviate you of your burdens and aid you.” The android put his hands behind him, “Let us know by the end of the day of your decision.”

Like clockwork the two androids left him to his thoughts and for the first time, he didn’t feel uncomfortable at the way he was being propositioned unlike the times he had those one-night stands. Which makes this worse for his heart and his sanity.

* * *

Throughout the whole day the two androids proposition kept tormenting him. He’s had sex, but participating in a threesome? A fantasy straight out of a fucking porno. He didn’t have time to find people to do it with. But here was the opportunity, so what exactly is he waiting for?! He ruffled his hair groaning, not hearing Nines chuckle from across his desk.

He abruptly stood up to head to the back of the precinct to smoke…to think. He hissed out a breath, he was still dreaming right? What are those two planning, is this some kind of practical joke. Should he take this seriously?

“Gavin…”

The detective sighed and looked to the side to see Nines standing there with his hands behind his back. Gavin frowned at the mannerism, normally his partner would stand like that when he’s….Gavin sighed…trying to be respectful. Damn it.

“You are troubled.”

“Hell, yes I’m fucking troubled. The two of you just…” he shouted gesturing wildly, “it’s so freaking random. Why me? What brought this on.”

“Understandable,” He stood leaning back against the wall opposite him, “it’s just I…we are simply curious about you, Gavin.” He gave him a gentle smile, before looking away shyly that made Gavin’s eyes widen at the uncharacteristic attitude. “You pose hostility against androids but you find us alluring. That confuses me since I don’t have a social relations program. Our scans are never wrong when it comes to the human body.” Nines sighed, pushing away from the wall “I just came here to tell you that if we have offended you, we apologize. We are not forcing you to do anything you don’t want. We are very serious about this proposition.”

There was silence between them before Gavin sighed for the nth time today and threw the cigarette to the ground, crushing it with his boot. He’s throwing in the towel, to hell with propriety. They asked for permission to an interested party, so fuck what people would think about him getting in between their ambiguous relationship.

He slammed a hand right by Nines head that made the android raise a brow at him, “Fine. Yes, okay!” he hissed, blushing red. “I’m curious as fuck. I’m hot and bothered about what you two go on about and yes I want to. Let’s fucking do it because you two are pissing me the hell off.”

Nines chuckled and nodded, snaking a hand on Gavin’s belt loop. “Then shall we go together to your apartment after our shift?”

* * *

At the end of their shift, the three of them headed over to Gavin apartment together with Gavin who stumbled nervously into the apartment, making his way to pet his cat. “Just…” he stopped as the two of them held each other hands communicating with each other, “Whatever.”

This was awkward. His usual one-night stands aren’t this courteous. They just follow him back to his place, no talk and they both just act with their primal needs. But having two at one time... it’s making his head spin, “I’m biting off more than I can chew” he murmured as he entered the bathroom taking off his clothes sighing, he needed to clear his head. How should he…when should he…He doesn’t meddle with people who are in a relationship that’s just wrong. He saw himself in the mirror over the sink, and stared at himself seeing the frustration on his face. “What have you gotten your horny ass into, Reed.”

Gavin shook his head and opened the shower, letting his hand measure the temperature waiting for it heat up first. He was about to step in when the door opened to the sight of the two androids taking off their coats. Gavin was about to ask why they were there, when they replied in unison, “It will save water.”

Contrary to their forwardness from this morning, they seem to be hesitating.

Connor was the first to speak, as he untangled his necktie, “Will you let us touch you, Gavin?”

“Wha—”

“Consent, detective.” Nines said as he paused in unbuckling his belt.

“We just want to know if we have your permission from this point forward as there is no going back.”

Gavin turned away, blushing. None of his partners did this, “I already said yes didn’t i?”

That seems to be enough for them. They continued to undress. Gavin’s adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped at the ‘strip’ show. Each article of clothing was folded and set aside, proper and disciplined like they weren’t going to do something crazy right now. Bit by bit, they start to show skin. Gavin tried not to look, embarrassing as it is to watch two of his workmates undress themselves but… it was hard to avert his eyes at the tantalizing sight. Gavin couldn’t help his eyes from roaming and taking them both in.

Connor was lean, but boasts cuts and lines of muscle that Gavin found very alluring. He wanted to reach out and trace a line on each mole mapping every inch of his porcelain skin. He was fit and muscular but not to the point that he looked powerless, far from it. The v on his hips made Gavin’s fingers itch to touch them.

Nines was broader his body built more muscular that reflects the superiority he had over his predecessor. The type of body that could carry him with one arm, the kind of body Gavin would always look for when he watches porn. Nines was a walking wet dream and Gavin felt like he was going to nut just by drinking in the sight of the two of them.

They stood there waiting for him, they weren’t shy at all so his eyes took the opportunity to wander. His stares trailed down to their erect cock twitching to life at the attention they were given. Gavin wiped his mouth nervously. They have the length and girth that any man would want. They were made to be perfect in every aspect. Those cocks will break him in more ways than one.

Too engrossed in his own thoughts, it took a while for Gavin to realize that he was being pushed inside the stall making him yelp as the water drenched him only to gasp as the two squeezed in with him. The two androids placed themselves so they were sandwiching him. Nines behind him and Connor at his front, already establishing the pecking order.

Gavin’s cock jerked against Connor’s thigh as the smoothness of their skin rubbed against his in the small space. He sputtered as the water rained down on him harder as the shower head was angled to focus on him. He wiped his eyes and saw the two androids reach for his soap to pour some of the liquid on their hands. “I can…”

“No, we’ll do it.” Connor answered as he rubbed his hands together creating sands in his hands before reaching out for him. Gavin shivered trying to get himself in control as hands gently started to snake through his torso.

Two pairs of hands reached every nook and cranny of his body combing back his hair that made him close his eyes at the gentleness. Fingers tweaked his nipples making them pucker and erect at the attention. “We’ll take care of you, Gavin, relax.” Nines murmured from behind as he cupped Gavin’s pecs in his hands, “I always wanted to squeeze them.” He whispered kissing and nipping at the back of Gavin’s neck. “Always proudly showing your chest at the precinct.”

“It drives him insane.” Connor giggled as he leaned towards his ears taking an earlobe to his mouth sucking on it. “I had to stop him at times, you know.” 

Gavin didn’t know what to say or do except to sink into the sensations. His hands were dangling on his sides, too shy to make a move. He felt like he was dreaming, floating in space as he was surrounded by warmth and the hardness of a man’s body.

He can’t be passive, they want this and so does he. Gathering up his courage, he let a finger trail from Connor’s clavicle downward, followed by fingers as he explored the planes of muscle, surprised by the synthetic skin pulling back. He reached behind him with the other hand to caress Nine’s leg whose skin also retracted showing a black chassis. The two androids moaned, kissing Gavin’s neck. What will become of him at the end of this?

He was brought back to his senses, as he felt Nines and Connor leaned over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he watched in awe as their tongues wrapped around each other, lips nipping and biting while their hands touched Gavin gently. They were thrusting their hips against Gavin’s body, Nines cock sliding up and down between Gavin’s butt cheeks and Connor’s rubbing between the valley of Gavin’s groin teasing his untouched cock. He whined that made their eyes opened a crack and looked at him.

“Join us?” Nines asked, his lips still being nipped at by Connor.

Gavin licked his lips nervously, hesitating. The two brothers decided for him pulled apart to push him against the wall of the stall. They smirked and it jarred him that at this moment they look so similar. He felt their hands reach down to his cock stroking him gently and slowly between their hands, just enough not to make him come to soon.

Nines signaled for him to lean in. Gavin gulped and obeyed. He gasped as their lips touched, nipping on each other’s lips and exploring boundaries. In a way it was a battle, tongues dueling trying to dominate the others but it was also a dance, their movements synchronized to accommodate the other. It was intoxicating and wanton that made Gavin shiver excitedly against them. Connor and Nines tasted like mild peppermint, a flavor he knows he will become addicted to, he couldn’t help but savor in the two of them as he sighed, getting into the motions of the kiss.

Their cocks met at the center, their hips moving unconsciously against each other thrusting upward. Moans, breaths and saliva mixed together, tasting each other, indulging and sinking into the bliss of giving in to their physical needs. Nines reached between the three of them, rubbing all of them in his huge hand making Gavin whimper. It has been quite some since the last time he was stroked by another man’s hand.

Fingers ghosted against human and synthetic skin, exploring each other, rediscovering for the other two as a new factor comes into play. Each touch eliciting heat as it built up in each of them. Gavin felt weak in the knees, he doesn’t know how long they have been kissing but he doesn’t want to stop. He pulled away, closing his eyes to hold off from coming too soon, frustrated that a simple act of touching would render him so…sensitive.

Nines let go, looking at him worriedly but instead of speaking. Gavin proceeded to kneel, looking up at the two of them while taking their cocks on each hand, “I was about to cum, let me return that favor.”

Connor giggled, reaching down to caress the kneeling man’s cheek and briefly tangling his fingers in Gavin’s wet hair. “We have all night; we can take it slow.”

Gavin scoffed holding the brown gaze as he proceeded to lean towards Connor’s cock, licking it up from the base to the tip of his cock with the flat of his tongue. He kissed the crown and playfully poked the tip of his tongue inside the slit before engulfing him with the hot wet heat of his mouth, all the while starting to pump Nines own engorged member.

Connor let out a delicious, spine tingling erotic moan that was swallowed up by Nines as he kissed him. It tickled Gavin that he could cause such a sound and switched over to the other cock wanting to make Nines do the same. He was more steadfast keeping it in a low groan which Gavin took as a challenge.

He pulled the two of them even closer to him and started to put the two cocks in his mouth, hungrily taking them in despite the inability of his mouth to accommodate them. Gavin looked up to see the two looking down at him amazed and grinning as they held his head. “We like the way you look down there, Gavin. It’s so sexy.” Connor cooed.

“But we don’t want to take you here.” Nines said and started to lean down and pick Gavin up by his armpit to lift and carry over his shoulder. Connor laughed as the detective yelped in surprise. Gavin wriggled in Nines grasp, trying to find purchase on his wet body trying to hold on for dear life, “You’ll fucking drop me, dipshit!”

“No, I won’t.” Nines retorted, opening the door of Gavin’s bedroom with his foot and laying Gavin gently on the bed before giving him a chaste kiss that Gavin tried to chase. The android smirked at the pout he was given. “We have every intention of taking care of you thoroughly detective, especially after putting your trust in us.”

Nines touched Gavin’s lips, steel blue to storm green eyes gazed at each other as those same fingers traced them before they started trailing down to Gavin’s chin, letting his fingers explore making the man sigh at the light ticklish touch. Nines followed his fingers with his lips, twirling his tongue on a nipple before suckling a few seconds making Gavin whine arching against him.

Nines teased the twitching cock by rubbing the tip with a forefinger as precum pearled at the tip. He played with it for a while before returning his gaze at its owner who was watching him with half lidded lust-filled eyes.

The android opened the detective’s mouth with his forefinger, leaning close. “Suck.”

Gavin let out his tongue to coax the finger in then wrapped his lips around it and holding those steel blue eyes hostage as he lightly bobbed his head on the digit. He gave one lazy pull letting the flat of his tongue run at the pads of the fingers.

Nines let out a shaky breath and leaned forward to catch Gavin’s mouth in his. Pushing his tongue inside Gavin’s mouth to explore and taste him. His analyzing program taking note of the information but he blinked it away to focus on the man he was kissing. Intoxicating, smokey, tangy and sweet, a taste he will now associate with Gavin Reed.

“Please don’t start without me.” Connor grumbled as he came into the room bringing lube and a towel with him. Nines pulled away regretfully but was happy to note that Gavin looked dazed from the kiss. “We need to prepare him first, Nines.”

Nines shrugged, “I was.” as he reached out a hand for the lube. Gavin watched as Nines poured a generous amount of lube on his hand while Connor placed himself by Gavin’s head, his cock right beside his cheek, “Open yourself up, Gavin,” the android cooed as he let his hands wander from Gavin’s shoulder to his pecs, massaging and squeezing them with both hands.

The detective followed suit, breathing erratic at the anticipation as he opened himself to accommodate Nines. He pulled up his legs, holding the back of his knees for better access that Nines appreciated by pumping Gavin’s cock a few times before letting go. “Fucking tease!” Gavin grumbled as the android reached down poking at the Gavin’s entrance with his long fingers.

“Tell me if it hurts okay, I don’t want to make this an unpleasant experience.”

“This isn’t the first time I bottomed for god’s sake, just fucking—” Gavin’s reprimand was interrupted as Nines stuck two fingers in, making his legs shake. He let out a breath trying to relax and not squeeze hard on the fingers.

“There good, relax…good boy.” Nines purred as he sank his fingers deeper until the fingers were completely captured in the tight hole squeezing and sucking him in, “You’re very impatient…” Nines chuckled wiggling his fingers inside the man trying to find that spot.

Gavin’s hips lifted, spasming once, twice… “Ah!”

“There it is, that was quick Nines.” Connor cheered softly as he caressed Gavin’s cheek. The man mewled as Nines was now pumping his fingers in and out, slowly making Gavin feel every inch of those digits that were opening him from within.

Gavin moaned, his senses focusing on the spot below him, wanting to find completion from all these teasing. He wants to come but he wasn’t a taker, he was a giver and he wants to give the same pleasure they were giving him now. He pat Connor’s leg, and looked up at him, “Cock…in mouth…please.”

Connor smiled down at him before straddling him, knees on either side of Gavin’s neck facing away from him to meet Nines’ steel blue gaze and holding the back of Gavin’s knees to assist in the angle. His cock was now perfectly placed right by Gavin’s mouth who was breathing against it with his warm breath.

Gavin positioned his legs on the bed, to accommodate him while still being able to accept the fingering he was getting from Nines. He bit his lip at the perfect view he has of Connor’s bottom half. Rounded butt cheeks and a cock that boasts a heft and width he had been yearning for quite some time. “Are you ok with this?”

Gavin answered by putting a finger in his mouth and start poking at Connor’s entrance at the same time taking the cock in his mouth, bobbing his head ravenously. Connor moaned wantonly giving Nines the opportunity to capture the sounds the android was making by kissing him passionately.

Connor pulled away from his android partner, a trail of saliva leaving their lips as they parted. He then started to pepper kisses on Nines’ neck, his chest, licking down lower and lower until he reached Nine’s neglected but erect cock. It jerked in response and Connor smirked looking up at the younger android before slowly taking him in his mouth.

Their wanton moans echoed within the room, the sounds of sex, of exchanged breaths, grunts and moans of pleasure recorded in the ever-listening walls of Gavin’s room. Each time Nines pushes in to tease Gavin’s prostrate, he groans and returns the pleasure to Connor who gives appreciation in turn. A cycle of give and take, the beginning of a long-awaited night.

Gavin grabbed on to Connor’s hips guiding it to thrust the cock into him, still not satisfied with the tightness in his throat from the width and length of the member. Nines watched as the two pleasured themselves, a sight he never thought he would see. He took a picture then recorded it in his memory to watch later on, and maybe show to the two of them once they’re done.

Nines noticed the rivulet of precum pouring from the tip of the detective’s cock, as he was being milked by Nines’ long fingers. Connor who was now holding down those hips to keep him still caught on immediately.

Gavin released the cock from his mouth, turning his head away and reaching down towards his cock. He…he was going to cum! He panted, his excitement reaching its peak as he would finally be able to cum, only for his wrists to be grabbed by Connor who pulled it up with him. His eyes widened to see the two androids grinning down at him.

“No, Gavin. I want you to cum without having your cock touched.” Nines purred as he lay down on his stomach to have a better angle to pound his fingers into the detective.

“Won’t you do it for us, Gavin?” Connor cooed, caressing Gavin’s cheek bone with his thumbs as the detective spasmed.

Gavin shook his head, continuing to mewl and whine half-heartedly fighting back “I can’t…I’ve never…”

Nines steel blue eyes flashed with mischief, his arms not tiring and keeping up the fast pace while continuously prodding Gavin’s spot. “You can, and you will. We’ll help you cum for us, Gavin.”

The detective pursed his lips turning his head to the side. He most likely could. He might just do that from the way Nines was prodding his spot. His legs being pushed up were trembling at the onslaught/ The sensations were building up over and over. Connor leaned down prodding Gavin’s mouth open with his tongue swallowing the moan he let out before pulling away, licking his lips. “Keep your mouth open, Gavin. Let us hear you.” He started to suckle on Gavin’s chest, still keeping his wrists above him, “We want to hear how good we make you feel.”

Gavin’s closed fist opened, his fingers twitching against the bedsheet, breathlessly moaning. He felt the tightening in his abdomen, as the addictive pleasure racked his being making his hips jerk, “Fuuuuucck….I....I...mmm...”

Nines LED turned red and he grinned, “There...that’s good, come on, you’re almost there.”

Gavin gasped, his mouth open, eyes wide as he felt it coming, “Nines…Connor…I’m” his toes curled as he arched his back, hips jerking upward as it built up and up and up

“Yes, cum for us.” Connor smiled against Gavin’s sking, teasing his now sensitive nipple to coax him through the uphill climb towards his release. Nines grunted and made his fingers vibrate as he stayed by prostate.

“AH! Ahhhh…Nines…” Gavin let out a wanton moan, “Sto—your fingers are---”

“Yes…” Nines said breathlessly leaning closer.

Connor looked at him as well grinning. “Ride it. Cum Gavin. Cum, Cum!”

Stars burst behind Gavin’s eyes as he shouted his release, his body obeying their commands. His hips spasmed, thrusting automatically even as the fingers continued to pump into him. Hazily through the fog of his climax, he could see the two gazing down at him lovingly.

Their LEDs were red, blinking…were they recording this? The thought of it made him scream and cum harder, and his cock started to squirt out fluids, wetting and staining the bedsheets. He was being milked, Oh god. “Please…Please…Please”

Nines groaned appreciatively “There…There you go…good boy.” he cooed, leaning forward even as he pushed harder on Gavin’s spot. “Good boy…just ride it. We’re here.”

Gavin mewled as he rode the waves of his release. The warm liquid pouring out of him, gathering by his abdomen felt ticklish against his skin, his body jerking at spasming until finally he settled. Drooling and dazed on the bed.

He felt Nines fingers slip out slowly making him whimper in protest from the absence. He panted, pliant and spent. Yet despite the earth-shattering orgasm he just experienced, his cock was still hard. He looked up to see the two androids smiling at him. They snickered as each of them dipped their heads down to start licking his discharge only for Gavin to squirm pushing their heads away.

The two of them laughed.

Pouting, Gavin shakily reached out for them, “Kiss me instead, dipshits” He whispered. They obeyed. Kissing each other, taking turns with him as their hands massaged his muscles and chest helping him to relax. It was still not enough. This was not enough.

He grunted and moved to flip himself over his stomach making the two androids pull away only for their eyes to widen as Gavin raised his ass in the air, a gesture of submission. It was…embarrassing but he wants…god he wants… “More. You both haven’t come yet. I want either of you inside of me or both.”

They both kissed him on the cheek, their hands still not stopping from touching each part of his body, “Before we do this. We need to know that you’re okay. That you can take two of us. I will ask you again, if you’re sure.” 

The thought of taking two in one go, tickled Gavin immeasurably. The eroticism of such an act completely at the mercy of these two powerful men, stroked his ego and made his insides quiver in anticipation and delight. Those two huge monster cocks inside him? He won’t be able to walk for days at best, but he’s a soldier and he was very curious on what it would feel like. Gavin turned away and hid his face on his pillow, “Just lube me up and I’ll be fine.”

Connor kicked his counterpart making Gavin raise a brow at them, “No, we need some preparation, if you’re going to take two in one.” Connor said, giving Nines a scolding look while caressing Gavin’s face, their LEDs yellow. They were communicating with each other again. “We have just the thing for it, but for now.” Connor looked back at him again with that kind smile, “We’ll satisfy each other through a different way. This won’t be the first and last time, right?”

“I sure fucking hope not!”

“Alright, then.” Connor chuckled and nodded at Nines.

Gavin eyes widened as he was dragged towards the end of the bed by his feet until he was on the floor, on his knees. He looked back to see Nines positioning himself behind him, rubbing his cock between his ass cheeks. His eyes were half lidded and a smirk was on his lips, he looked excited. While Connor moved forward so he was sitting at the edge of the bed. Connor lifted his chin the same excitement in his eyes, “Ready?”

The detective crawled forward and rubbed his cheek against Connor erect member, “As I’ll ever be.”

Connor and Nines reached for each other, holding each other’s hands and interfacing. Nines was poking his cock’s head in, slowly and tenderly, while Connor pushed his onto Gavin’s lips.

Curious about what they were doing he experimented by licking Connor’s cock, twirling his tongue around the ridge. The two androids flinched and Gavin couldn’t help the mischief bloom in his chest, now understanding what interfacing does. He took Connor in his mouth, bottoming him out and Nines groaned behind him, gripping his hips and plunging his cock to the hilt, earning a delicious wanton groan.

Nines stayed still gripping his hips, cock twitching inside of him “Shit.”

Gavin feeling cheeky, released the cock in his mouth and started stroking it instead as he looked back at the android, “That feel good, tin can?”

Nines’ eyes flashed and grinned down at him, “You have no idea.” and started to pound in to him making Gavin’s eyes widen at the sudden pace. He lowered his head as he groaned. He’s bigger than most he had taken. The pain and pleasure mixing so well together that he couldn’t help the string of pleasured moans he was omitting. It just feels so damn good to be taken like this. He looked down and couldn’t help but let out a surprised gasp,

“Fuck Nines, you are fucking huge.” He could see a faint outline of Nines member by his abdomen, he’s taken a few cocks that were big but he hasn’t seen that before. As he pulled in and out he could see it ever so clearly, he put a hand against pushing it down and feeling it, “Oh shit, oh fuck…”

Connor chuckled, “We’re happy to know that you appreciate our length and girth but I hope you’re not going to leave me out of having you.”

Gavin lifted his head up to see Connor pouting at him, he laughed breathlessly and opened his mouth sticking his tongue out, welcoming him.

Tickled by the submissive act, Connor lightly tapped his cock on Gavin’s waiting tongue, his warm breath was panting and moaning at being dicked from the back before plugging his mouth.

Gavin took him easily, lips closing on him and tongue immediately drawing patterns that Connor didn’t know could drive him insane. Their moves synchronized having found their rhythm. Whenever Nines thrusts Gavin was pushed forward to take Connor deeper and deeper into his mouth. Gavin’s eyes rolled at the back of his head; his gag reflex non-existing as he was being spit roasted and ravaged.

He moaned, grunted and groaned. The thought of being used to satisfy their lust while itching his own made him surrender himself to their ministrations, knowing that they will take care not to hurt him. Connor and Nines took the opportunity to lavish each other with kisses and bites as Gavin writhed and moaned under them, taking their cocks into him, hungrily. Their sensors were stimulated thoroughly that Nines had to slow down lest they come to soon only for Connor to smile. It was nothing like they ever experienced before when they were having sex on their own. The phantom sensations added to the pleasure of the real ones.

To reward their cock warmer, they both pushed inside of him simultaneously Gavin moaned in surprise but just closed his eyes and welcomed it, squeezing them both.

“You’re taking us so well, detective.” Connor panted, lacing his fingers through Gavin’s hair as the man continued to hungrily suck on his cock while being pounded forward by Nines from behind. Those storm green eyes looked up at him, answering him with a moan that made his throat vibrate that had Connor gripping his head with two hands. Connor muffled his moan by closing his mouth that made Gavin vigorously sucked him harder, the skillful tongue drawing patterns on the underside where he discovered that Connor was sensitive as he makes those cute mewling sounds that’s starting drive him insane. “Do you want us to come inside you?”

The man’s eyes widened and Connor saw the twinkle of lust fill them, Connor pulled out to hear the man’s answer. “Yes, please, fuck.”

“It’s safe for you if your concerned—”

“I’m not..I want you to fill me up.” Gavin moaned rubbing his face against Connor.

Connor blinked at him, then bent down to put his forehead against the man as he continued to moan “You’re very seductive, detective. Please don’t let anyone else see this side of you.” Then proceeded to kiss him passionately, swallowing the sounds he was making before sitting back to plug his mouth again.

Nines slapped a hand on Gavin’s ass making him keen and proceeded to position himself above Gavin and started to pound into him again deeper and faster, that made Gavin push against him meeting each thrust with his hips, surrendering to the android like a bitch in heat.

Gavin closed his eyes, arching back bobbing his head up and down on Connor, wrapping his arms around the android’s hips for support. His cock swayed underneath him, hitting his abdomen with a slap matching the sound of their flesh hitting each other. The erotic sound making his uncontrollable breathless moans louder, music to the two android’s ears.

Connor watched it all unfold in front of him, combing his fingers thru Gavin’s hair and petting him. He lifted his gaze at his counterpart. _“You’re being very mean right now, Nines.”_ Connor said telepathically as he moaned from the phantom feeling of Gavin squeezing hard on Nines cock. _“Don’t make him… cum on his own.”_

Chocolate brown met steel blue, silently communicating further. While their human was completely unaware of what they have in mind, continuing to accept the nonstop thrusts. They seem to have agreed to something as Nines rolled his eyes. He stopped. making Gavin release Connor who moved back. He looked over his shoulder, red faced, drooling and panting, a sight that made Nines hiss. “You will be the death of us.”

Gavin found himself lifted from the floor and placed on the bed where Connor had situated himself on his back, legs raised up and waiting for the two of them, all the while Nines’ cock was still inside him, pulsing and twitching, fitting inside him so tightly and snuggly.

Connor smirked back at him, parting his cheeks to show the pink hole contracting and just begging to be filled, “Would you like to feel me wrap around your cock, Gavin?”

Nines felt Gavin shiver against him at the invitation. He licked the column of his neck as encouragement, sucking a bruise on it. “What do you say to a train fuck.”

“Yes…” Gavin said, dazedly as he stroked his cock, hoping that he doesn’t nut as soon as he goes in.

Nines reached down to aim his cock at Connor’s entrance. “Don’t you need to—”

“I already have.” Connor chuckled cradling Gavin’s face, soft chocolate brown eyes to storm green stared at each other as Nines pushed Gavin into Connor inch by excruciating inch that had Connor arching his back with Gavin’s girth.

“You like that?” Gavin said, breathless as he felt Connor squeezing him, his insides are warm, walls quivering trying to suck him in. Connor’s pupils were dilated, mewling as Gavin sunk deeper and deeper into him.

Nines ghosted his fingers on Gavin’s side, a smile on his voice. “He likes it very much. Deeper.”

Gavin leaned down and kissed Connor, plunging in. Connor keened, his hips shaking at the sweet intrusion.

“Move.”

Connor moaned into Gavin’s mouth as the detective followed Nines’ command. Nines pulled back a bit to angle himself so that each time Gavin pulls out he was spearing himself easily on Nines cock and when he pushed into Connor he was sucked back in hungrily.

Gavin pulled away to look down at Connor who was looking up at him dazed. Gavin bit his lip, his ego stroked that made him pound into Connor harder. He felt the two androids shiver against him which made him go faster and deeper. He moved his hips grinding back and forth, panting and letting them hear his grunts of pleasure.

“Oh shhhiiit. Connor, Nines…you…”

It was mind numbing; the pleasure twisting so tightly with the fullness. Over and over and over. He was fucking them while getting fucked by them. God. Gavin felt like he was going to go crazy from the feeling. He looked to see their hands joined together, Nines holding down Connor’s hand black to white. He leaned down, licking their fingers and sucking both of their pinkies into his mouth. Two hands gripped his hips, making him stop.

“Sorry was that not good.” Gavin asked cautiously.

“No…we…” Connor his head away blushing blue. “We were sharing our emotions and when you licked our hands. We almost came.”

“You make us feel too good Gavin.” Nines moaned, squeezing on the human’s hips “You’re so tight.” He pushed harder into Gavin making the two bottoms groan, “Every time you thrust into him, I could feel it like you were doing it to me as well.” He leaned forward his forehead at the back of Gavin’s neck, “You’re so fucking big.”

Gavin chuckled, “Good. Would you two do something, look at the window for me.” He instructed and as they did so, their eyes widened. There…was their reflection, all three of them. Gavin at the middle his arms muscular and pushing up and the curve of his butt fitting perfectly against Nines. Connor half hidden and buried under them with his legs up in the air to accommodate them and Nines leaning on both of them. “Watch us.” Gavin instructed and started to move his hips languidly.

They could see it, Gavin’s cock disappearing into Connor while Nines’ own gets partially pulled out then Gavin pulling out and speared himself again on Nines lifting his head, a smirk on his lips meeting their eyes as he continued his movements “Like what you see, there?”

“Yes” they answered in unison.

“Good keep watching me fuck the both of you.”

Their breathless wanton moans filled the air, following Gavin’s instruction. The erotic scene that they could see from the window fueling their ever-sparking lust. Aiding that climb to completion that they have been denying themselves.

In and out.

A groan here.

A moan there.

Higher and Higher.

Gavin movements getting faster and faster, his hips stuttering and jerking in that tell tale sign of climax. “Fuck. Fuck. Con. Nines. I’m…”

Connor reached up for the both of them. Nines pushed Gavin down into Connor to reach and they kissed each other again with Nines and Gavin doing the work, pounding vigorously and synchronizing their movements.

Gavin’s groans become more feral, almost growling, “Fuck…take it..Connor…”

“Yes…Yes…cum!” Connor keened, squeezing the cock tighter. “Inside me.”

Nines gritted his teeth as he felt it. Connor was close. He matched the detective’s pace, closing his eyes and putting his forehead at the man’s nape, before a thought come to mind and he bit on his shoulder hard enough.

Surprised by the sudden shot of pain, it only aided in Gavin reaching his peak. “Ah!” Gavin closed his eyes as his hips jerked. Their moans harmonized as his spunk spurted into the android below him. He opened his eyes to see Connor’s mouth opened in a silent moan, eyes wide as he felt the warmth of Gavin’s semen shooting into him, thick and hot, just as his own spurted. Staining his stomach up to his chest, untouched.

Through the haze of Gavin’s orgasm he heard Nines groaned as well, releasing his bite on Gavin’s shoulder, hips stuttering spurting his load that made Gavin moan ever so louder and longer arching into them.

They all panted, and Gavin lay spent on top of Connor’s chest, moving slightly as the last dregs of his spunk left him. Nines pulled them to lay on their sides still inside each other, sweat and cum dripping from their bodies. Gavin looked back at Nines, motioning for a kiss which the android was happy to oblige. The two androids leaned in kissing him. The two cocks still inside their respective sheaths, warming and soaking in the spunk-stained walls.

* * *

“Are you alright?” Connor asked against Gavin’s neck. He just hummed an affirmative as he combed his fingers through their hair. As they lay there sated with Gavin sandwiched between them, limbs tangled around each other, spunk oozing out of Connor and Gavin’s holes.

“Never better.” Gavin replied sleepily.

Connor giggled as his fingers started to start their wistful journey downward, “Honestly, we thought that if we show that we are in a relationship that you’d be encouraged to approach us.”

Nines chuckled, “It seems we overestimated you. We waited but you only pulled further away.”

Gavin grunted, “Fuck you.”

Nines lifted himself up to look down at them, “Again? You’re insatiable, we may have bitten of more than we can chew, Con.”

Gavin blushed, turning his head away, “What! No? Let me rest damn it.”

“Are you sure, you can be honest” Connor cooed as his fingers now reached Gavin’s hardening cock.

“l...” Gavin mewled as fingers started to prod him again, “Yes…fuck….again. Please.”

Connor smirked, “I’ll be in the middle this time.”

His counterpart mirrored the smirk, “You better prepare yourself, Gavin. He’s more intense than I am.”

“Well,” He reached out his arms for them for another heated three-way kiss, a smirk on his lips. “There’s one way to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! It's nice to see you here in horny jail. Won't you come and join me as well? Let's have a snacc xD


End file.
